


I want a taste (of you)

by AkikoFumi



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: Tony kisses her again, simply because he's allowed to do so and then steps back with a broad grin. The twinkle in his eyes is enough to tell Natasha that her boyfriend is about to get the attention for himself.“Drinks are on me!”, Tony shouts into the crowd just when she thinks it, grinning widely. “Literally!”, he adds – and the whole room erupts into cheers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Giveaway prize for murasakiironosakura on Tumblr!  
> They made the third place in my Giveaway and asked for IronWidow in a Highschool setting. I hope you like this! I've never attempted IronWidow before, aaah-

' _Thank God Director Fury isn't informed about what is going on at Stark tower_ ', Tony thinks as he watches the gathered crowd.

The party has been wild from the start. Several students are drunk already and it's only a question of time until there'll be some serious property damage starting to happen.

It's fun though.

Everyone is laughing and drinking and joking.

Tony knows he'll make it into the yearbook with this party, that it's louder and more awesome than everything else that happened so far.

He's pretty content with it, too. The party is a raging success and he's having fun.

“Enjoying yourself?”, a voice asks, just as a pair of arms wraps around him. Tony's board smirk dims a little, turning into a soft, honest smile. He places his hands right on top of Natasha's.

“Always am”, he replies and feels her press a little closer. They stand like that for a moment before Tony turns so he can look at Natasha properly. She looks gorgeous in her black dress and Tony allows himself to let his eyes linger on the curve of her hips.

When her dark-red lips curl into a smile, he leans forward to kiss them. Behind them, the crowd gets louder, people are cheering and laughing and Tony looks up.

The reason for the noise is Peter Quill, who got plastic guitar from God-knows-where and is now standing on a table.

“DANCE OFF, BRO”, he yells at no one in particular. “JUST YOU AND ME! COME ON, WHO HAS THE BALLS TO LOSE TO STARLORD?”

Tony rolls his eyes and Natasha stifles her laughter against his shoulder. Her hands run over his arms, up to his neck and he sighs contentedly at the contact. “You're not going to let him have all the attention, are you?”, she asks with a knowing smile. Tony grins at her.

“You know me too well, sweetheart. It's my party, of course I have to be the center of attention!”

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him; a gesture that's a promise as well as a warning.

Tony kisses her again, simply because he's allowed to do so and then steps back with a broad grin. The twinkle in his eyes is enough to tell Natasha that her boyfriend is about to get the attention for himself.

“Drinks are on me!”, Tony shouts into the crowd just when she thinks it, grinning widely. _“Literally!”_ , he adds – and the whole room erupts into cheers.

  
  


Of course it's meant as a joke. Pretty much everyone knows Tony is in a relationship and with no one other than the Black Widow herself – and no one would be stupid enough to get in between them.

Except-

“Hey, Tony, what was that about the drinks?”, Quill asks and wiggles his eyebrows. “I'm feeling pretty thirsty... I'd take that drink.”

Tony snorts, but he's never backed down from a challenge. So he starts to unbutton his shirt and shouts over to the bar: “Rhodey, get us some Tequila!”

  
  


Natasha watches with a frown on her face as the scene unfurls. Within moments, Tony has stripped out of his shirt and while she appreciates the display of lean, subtle muscles, it's a sight rather reserved for their room. But she knows it's a game and besides, she also knows Tony is faithful.

And yet...

Quill whoops loudly when Tony climbs onto the table and lays down on top of it. Rhodey hands over a bottle with alcohol, some of which is then poured into Tony's navel.

Natasha rolls her eyes but ignores it.

At least right until Quill leans down.

  
  


She moves with cat-like speed, pushing Quill out of the way before he can reach Tony and actually almost growls at him.

“That drink is mine”, Natasha declares in a low voice; uncaring that Quill seems to shrink under her glare. When he backs off a little, she turns, looking at Tony. His face is a study of adoration, love – and a little bit of fear.

Natasha, however, pays it no mind. She presses her finger to Tony's lips when he tries to say something, then shoots another look at Quill.

In a slow, graceful movement, Natasha bends down and she can _hear_ Tony's breath hitch. That is, however, nothing compared to the full body shudder he gives when she dips her tongue into his navel to lick away the alcohol.

Natasha doesn't look away for even a second while she does and Tony's eyes are going almost black with lust in mere seconds. _'Good',_ she thinks and then slowly straightens, beckoning Tony to sit up.

“Tequila's not really my taste”, she says, her voice low. “I prefer Vodka.”

Tony licks over his lips, his brown eyes never leaving her form.

“I think I still have some at my room”, he answers finally, and his voice is all rough already. Natasha smiles. He's hers and she made that clear to everyone. Slowly, she runs her hand over Tony's arm and then links their fingers together, pulling slightly.

It's enough of a signal for him to get up, everything else around them forgotten.

Natasha glances at Quill one last time, her green eyes fixated on him and he swallows. She turns to brush a kiss against Tony's lips, feels his arm automatically come up around her waist and leans into his embrace. It's a clear sign for the whole crowd, but especially meant for Quill.

When they break away, Natasha doesn't turn again, just pulls Tony along towards the door.

“If you touch again what's mine, I'll show you why they call me the Black Widow”, she calls over her shoulder and smiles to herself when Tony's grip around her hand tightens ever so slightly.

They are barely out of the big party room before Tony pulls Natasha close and kisses her deeply, fiercely.

“God”, he pants against her lips, brown eyes slipping close when she threads her fingers through his hair. “I don't tell you enough how much I love you.”

Natasha gives him a small, promising smile.

“We've got all evening, котенок”, she whispers back. And he doesn't disappoint with his creativity.

“I'll write it with my tongue”, Tony promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation: "котенок" (kotyonok) means "kitten"


End file.
